The Love in the Letter
by super ario
Summary: Sweets and Daisy keep in touch. Also featuring other characters.
1. Chapter 1

_This idea is totally non-original, I know. It seems like everyone is doing the whole 'letters between partners' thing. But I feel Sweets has kind of been forgotten in all this travel-excitement, and I thought I'd let him in on the fun. So far my plan is mostly to have letters between him and Daisy, but every now and then I will let another character send him some love. He needs it. Hopefully I keep people in character. If you'd like to see a certain character write to him, then let me know and I will do my best. :)_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. _

* * *

Hi, Lance.

I just wanted to let you know that I've arrived safely. Well, _we've _arrived safely, me and Dr. Brennan. The flight was very long and uneventful but I did have a nice talk with Dr. Brennan about some of the things we'd be doing, so it was enjoyable. I caught an hour or two of sleep, but most of the time I just spent the time thinking. I know what you said when we were at the airport, and I can't say I blame you for not wanting to wait for me. I wish you would, because I still love you, but I guess it's for the best. I realize how I must have sounded when we were talking. I'm sorry if I made you feel insignificant. You're very important to me. But I was just so excited for this trip, and it's such a great oppurtunity I just couldn't pass it up. I mean, digging in the Maluku Islands with Dr. Brennan? It's like a dream come true. But I also realize your dream has been crushed. God, I sounded like such a jerk, didn't I? You'd just asked me to marry you and I'd agreed and then I left you. I'm so sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me, so please don't feel guilty if you don't. I understand.

I wish you were here. The Maluku Islands are immensely beautiful. The weather is nice, it's very sunny out. The trip from the airport to our camp was an exciting ride. One of our group leaders drove us over in a van. It was great to be able to speak to someone who's been doing this kind of thing for a long time. Just hearing stories of their adventures got my adrenaline pumping. The scenery is fantastic, and our driver told us all these great things that we had planned. There are so many interesting people here, it's amazing. You would love it. But I respect your choice to stay home. I'm sorry I wanted you to drop everything you've accomplished to come be a pearl diver. Again, I was oblivious to your perspective by my excitement. I wish I'd taken this more into consideration, but I'm glad I'm here. I miss you and DC like crazy, but it's nice to get away and see the world. It's so gigantic. I'd love to take you back here one day, if that's okay. I think you'd like it.

I hope you are doing well. I know how hard it must be for you, with everyone gone. Well, you've still got Dr. Saroyan. You two should keep eachother company. If I find out nobody's been taking care of my Lancelot, I might have to hurt someone. Ha! But please send my regards to Dr. Saroyan. I hope she is doing just as well as you are. I miss you so, so much. It's wonderful here, but the experience would be a thousand times greater if we could share it together. I attached some photos in case you're interested. There is so much more I want to say, but I'm running out of time.

I apologize if this letter is inappropriate. And I'm sorry for calling you Lancelot, it just slipped. Since I'm writing this in pen, I couldn't erase it and I didn't want to cross it out because that would make this letter seem sloppy and you know I hate sloppy. I would have e-mailed you, but something was wrong with the computer and I had to mail you the old fashion way. I like hand-writing letters, though. I think it's romantic. I'd love to hear back from you. I'd like to be kept up with what's happening with you in DC. Please take care of yourself.

Love,

Daisy

P.S. You might have noticed I also sent your ring back. I don't know what I was thinking, bringing it here. It's your ring, it belongs with you. I'm sorry for ever taking it. It's beautiful, and it should not be here with me in the dirt. Thank you for giving me the chance to marvel at it. I only hope one day it'll be put to good use.


	2. Chapter 2

_Feedback helps, guys. That's all I got to say. Well, other than I used to have a cat named Simba when I was little. But I guess that's not important._

_

* * *

_

Dear Daisy,

Thank you for letting me know you're safe. I was hoping you were all right. I'm so glad to hear that you're doing well, and that you're enjoying the Maluku Islands. It definately sounds like a beautiful place, and judging by your wonderful pictures it is amazing. I would love to be able to see Maluku myself, one day. I can't help but feel a little jealous. Everyone is out exploring the world, having adventures, and I'm stuck here. I miss you and everyone else. Agent Booth is in Afghanistan. I hope he's doing good. If Dr. Brennan hears from him, would you let me know? I'd love to hear how he's doing. Angela and Hodgins are exploring the wonders of Paris. I imagine they're having fun. I hope you and Dr. Brennan have a good time finding lots of bones.

There's no need for you to apologize. If you'd stayed behind because of me, I could never live with myself. I miss you like crazy, but I know how great of an oppurtunity this is for you and I hope you take advantage of your time there. Please stay safe, and don't forget to use your bug spray! I know there are crazy bugs over there. You should have taken Hodgins with you. And don't forget to use sunscreen, too. I don't want you getting burned.

Thank you for sending me the ring back. Although, I gave it to _you_ so technically it's yours and belongs with you. But either way, thanks. I really appreciate it.

Things here in DC are not fun. The FBI is really boring without Booth around, and my therapy sessions aren't nearly as fun with my other patients as they are with Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan. I haven't been to the Jeffersonian all that much, to be honest. I've been trying to catch up on work, to keep me busy and distracted, you know? Dr. Saroyan is doing fine. We met up for lunch yesterday and we do plan on keeping in touch while everyone is away. She said she's going to do her best to keep the arrangement, with me working with them. I'm kind of excited to see some of the interns, again. Anyway, I really hope this year goes by quickly. It's so weird not having all these people around. But I'm doing okay, so please don't worry.

I look forward to hearing from you, again. I was so happy to recieve your letter. It's really refreshing hearing news from around the world. I can only hope everyone else is doing as well as you are. Say hi to Dr. Brennan for me.

Best wishes,

Lance

P.S. I'm sending you a picture of Simba. That cat misses you so much. I think he's one of those cats that eats when he's depressed. He's gained like seven pounds. :P


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Sweets,

Miss Wick told me you were curious about how Booth has been doing. I recieved an e-mail from him just the other day. He is doing well, so there is no need to worry. You should write to him. He's rather busy but he does get access to his inbox every so often. I'm sure he would love to hear about how you are doing.

The Maluku Islands have proved to be very interesting. There is an abundance of insects around, but thankfully we have plenty of bug spray. Miss Wick was very excited about our first dig. We unearthed some human remains and determined that the skeleton belonged to that of a young man. Not much older than you, in fact. I would like to tell you more about it but someone is waiting to use the computer. I know you and Daisy have been exchanging hand-written letters, but the computer has been fixed. I would like very much to hear back from you.

I hope you don't mind my bringing this up...Miss Wick spoke quite a lot about you on the plane. I had no idea that you two were engaged. She explained that you both decided to keep the news to yourself until the 'right moment'. I'm not sure when the right moment is, but I assume since you never said anything that it never occured. I'm very sorry that it did not work out for you.

I hope you are doing well. Please say hello to Dr. Saroyan for me.

Sincerely,

Dr. Temperance Brennan


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Lance,

I told Dr. Brennan what you said about Agent Booth. She wrote you a letter, which you probably received along with mine. Hopefully it answers your question. I'm sure Agent Booth is fine.

There _is _a need for me to apologize, though - whether you admit it or not. I definately could have been a little more sensitive to your needs. I kind of just decided then and there that I was going and just had to hope you wanted to come too. Again, I'm sorry for that. At the time, it seemed like I could take a chance and everything would so easily fall right into place. It didn't turn out the way I had hoped but I don't hold that against you, I hold it against myself. And thank you for being so understanding. You're always putting others ahead of yourself. You're such a good person. Please don't ever forget that.

I'm sorry to hear you're not having a fun time in DC. I can only imagine how difficult it must be for you. And boring, too. Things will get better, though. Time has a habit of healing things like that. It's just something you have to get accustomed to. I'm so used to waking up in the morning in a comfortable bed, under a mess of blankets with Simba curled up on my chest. Now I'm waking up alone, on a cot! And I'm no longer surrounded by car alarms going off and things like that. Now it's gorillas and monkeys and other animals making animal sounds. It's all so strange but it's also beautiful. And though I love here, I did go through a bit of culture-shock. And I'm sure you're a bit in shock about how different things there. It's like you're in a totally new place, the people you see everyday aren't there. But just remember, things will get better. Everyone will be back eventually. And I'm glad to hear that you and Dr. Saroyan are doing okay. Please stay okay.

It's refreshing to hear back from DC, too. And thank you for the picture of Simba. Poor kitty. You really need to cut him off on the food a little, Lance! Any more and he's not going to be able to get up.

Hope to hear from you soon.

Love,

Daisy


End file.
